Enemies
This page lists all 18 enemies found within Devil Daggers. All enemies kill the player on contact, can be killed, and make unique sounds when spawning, idle, hurt and dying. All enemies have a different number of hit points, different methods of attacking the player, and some enemies drop gems when damaged or killed. SQUIDS SQUID I = - |-| SQUID II = - |-| SQUID III = - SQUID I SQUID I is the first enemy the player encounters. It spawns at 3.8 seconds, and has only one weak point on its body. Firing at any other part of its body but the Gem will not damage it. Damaging and destroying the Gem will kill SQUID I and cause it to drop said Gem. SQUID I periodically spawns hordes of SKULL I and a single SKULL II. They do not directly attack the player, and instead slowly float towards the center of the arena. SQUID II SQUID II is a larger and tougher version of the SQUID I. It spawns at 39 seconds and has two weak points located on its body. Firing at any other part of the body but the gems will not damage it. Once the two Gems are destroyed, SQUID II will die and drop both Gems. SQUID II periodically spawns hordes of SKULL I and a single SKULL III. They do not directly attack the player, and instead slowly float towards the center of the arena. SQUID III SQUID III is a much larger and tougher version of the SQUID II. It spawns at 244 seconds and has three large weak points located on its body. Firing at any other part of the body but the gems will not damage it. Once all three Gems are destroyed, SQUID III will die and drop three Gems. SQUID III periodically spawns hordes of SKULL I and a single SKULL IV. They do not directly attack the player, and instead slowly float towards the center of the arena. SKULLS SKULL I = - |-| SKULL II = - |-| SKULL III = - |-| SKULL IV = - SKULL I SKULL I is the second enemy the player encounters. It spawns immediately after any SQUID spawns. Individually SKULL I are very weak, but are more dangerous when traveling in swarms. They spawn from SQUID I, SQUID II and SQUID III in groups of ten. SKULL I will constantly chase the player. They will group up and try to swarm the player, but they don't maneuver very well. SKULL II SKULL II is the third enemy the player encounters. It spawns immediately after the first SQUID I spawns. Shooting a SKULL II enough will kill it, causing it to drop a Gem. They spawn from SQUID I. SKULL II does not follow the player. Instead it floats around the arena, waiting. It will attempt to flank the player while the player isn't looking. SKULL III SKULL III spawns immediately after the first SQUID II spawns. SKULL III have high health, so must be continually fired at to kill. After killing a SKULL III, it will drop a Gem. They spawn from SQUID II. Similar to SKULL I, SKULL III will chase the player and attempt to directly attack the player. It moves much faster than a SKULL I, and can easily catch up to the player. SKULL IV SKULL IV spawns immediately after the first SQUID III spawns. SKULL IV has a lot of HP, and take some time to deal with. SKULL IV do not drop Gems when killed. They spawn from SQUID III. SKULL IV will chase the player, moving faster than any other SKULL. They turn extremely fast, always facing the player. SKULL IV are very large, and can overtake the player easily. SPIDERS SPIDER I = - |-| SPIDER II = - SPIDER I SPIDER I have high health, but can be killed with a few shotgun blasts. If the player misses enough, SPIDER I will face downward for a few moments, hiding its weak point (the skull on its underside). They don't move much, but will constantly change their orientation to face the player. SPIDER I does not directly attack the player. After spawning, it will begin attracting any gems on the ground towards itself. When SPIDER I obtains gems it will create eggs that, after sitting on the ground for a few seconds, hatch into multiple SPIDERLINGS. SPIDER II SPIDER II have very high health, and must be dealt with quickly and carefully to kill. Unlike SPIDER I, it will not hide its weak point when the player misses. They don't move much, but will constantly change their orientation to face the player. SPIDER II does not directly attack the player. After spawning, it will begin attracting Gems toward itself and making eggs, in a similar but much faster manner than SPIDER I. SPIDERLING SPIDERLINGS will hatch from eggs spawned by SPIDER I and SPIDER II. They have very low health and can easily be killed. Each egg will spawn four SPIDERLINGS, which will immediately start running around. A SPIDERLING will scamper around in a random pattern in the general direction of the player. They are very small and are small threats when in small numbers, but can flood the arena in large numbers. EGG I TBA EGG II TBA CENTIPEDES CENTIPEDE = - |-| GIGAPEDE = - |-| GHOSTPEDE = - CENTIPEDE The CENTIPEDE first spawns at 117 seconds, emerging from the ground in a cloud of debris. A small earthquake can be seen before it appears. After emerging, the CENTIPEDE will circle the arena and attempt to aggressively chase the player, but will return underground after around 10-20 seconds. This cycle repeats until it is killed. A sound similar to popping static can be heard from the CENTIPEDE's location underground, and a cloud of dust can be seen just before the CENTIPEDE reemerges; this can be used to avoid being swallowed whole by the CENTIPEDE as it emerges under the player's feet. The CENTIPEDE is most vulnerable during its transitions from ground to air or vice versa, as the player can accurately destroy all of its gems as it passes through the ground at a fixed point, however the player must be observant as the CENTIPEDE can quickly double back and strike the player if it is emerging from the ground. GIGAPEDE GIGAPEDE A very long version of a CENTIPEDE. Will spawn 3 together at 262 seconds. Contains way more gems but will take longer to kill. You must make sure all SPIDER I and SPIDER II are dead before you attempt to kill them; or you risk losing precious gems (or SPIDERLING spawning), which around 260 is very important to reaching the final Dagger upgrade, level 4. AI Is the same as regular CENTIPEDE's, although they never burrow back into the ground. These are the enemies it will be most useful to know how to 'Shotgun-Jump' over. GHOSTPEDE A gigantic adversary emerging from beneath, GHOSTPEDE creepily float above the arena, taking half of the sky with its disgusting body but never comes down to fight you directly. It has less spoils than it's other counterparts, but they're tougher, and will force all of your homing daggers at itself. Not super high priority, but can be a big deal when you're trying to squeeze as many seconds out as you can. The best way to dispose of this horrid amalgamation is to unleash a rapid barrage of shotgun blasts, sending it into abyss that it once came from. Thankfully it's slow enough to be the easiest target. LEVIATHAN The LEVIATHAN is often considered the boss of the game. It is a massive, towering fortress that spawns in the center of the arena. It rotates slowly, but otherwise does not move. The LEVIATHAN does not actively attack the player, but instead consumes the skulls around it in waves, and releases them again in a much stronger possessed form. If the Protagonist gets sucked up by the LEVIATHAN he gets transformed into a SKULL as can be seen in the post-death scene (you float down and the shadow is that of a SKULL I). This makes sense because the death cause states "INCARNATED". ORB The ORB or sometimes called the eye is dropped by the LEVIATHAN upon it's death. The ORB has alot of health and about 40 shotgun shots are necessary to kill it. The ORB behaves much the same was as the LEVIATHAN, drawing SKULLS to itself; the ORB does so more frequently, every three seconds, but this timer is paused so long as the ORB is taking damage. THORN THORNS are large, twisted spikes with three rows of thorns on its sides. They pulse and glow while they are in the arena. They do not move, and instead act as obstacles to the player. THORNS act like all other enemies in all other respects: they kill the player on contact, and can be destroyed if fired at enough times. Trivia * SKULL II and SKULL III are the only enemies that don't have visible Gems on them, but still drop them when killed. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Enemies